Edward Midford
Lord Edward Midford (エドワード ミッドフォード Edowādo Middofōdo) is the son of Alexis Leon and Frances Midford, older brother of Elizabeth Midford, nephew of Vincent Phantomhive and older cousin of Ciel Phantomhive. Appearance Edward is a young male with short light colored hair. He appears to have gotten his looks more from his father than his mother. When he is first shown, he wears a suit and a top hat with a bow on it. Personality Edward is shown to be very protective and possessive of his younger sister, Elizabeth, and gets easily angered when she's with Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 4 He may have some sort of dislike towards Ciel, shouting at him to get off Elizabeth and later on at dinner, he glared at Ciel because Elizabeth asked him to escort her to a dinner party, even though Edward was supposed to be the one escorting her.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 6 He even indirectly threatened Ciel that if anything happens, he would not forgive him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 53, page 23 His possessiveness of Elizabeth is highlighted when he tells Ciel that he doesn't have to come back because Edward is unwilling to give his little sister to Ciel as his bride.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 30 Edward also shows bravery and determination and takes pride in being an English knight, saying that he would protect the weak from the Bizarre Dolls.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 22 He also has a sense of honor, declaring that women and children should be rescued first.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 26 Manga's Synopsis Ship Voyage Edward appears with the rest of his Midford family to go on a family trip in Campania. He agrees with his mother when she told Elizabeth to not display an indecent behavior, that is, hugging Ciel wildly. He loses his composure when he sees Ciel, telling him that he still hasn't acknowledge Ciel as his brother-in-law yet so he should get off of Elizabeth. When the Midford familiy and Ciel are eating together, Elizabeth proposes that Ciel should escort her to the dinner party in which he agrees. Edward glares at Ciel, angry, since he was supposed to be the one who escorts Elizabeth. Later after the Bizarre Dolls invasion began, Edward and Alexis rush in the elevator hall to join Frances and Sebastian. They both unsheathe their swords, denying to run, and proclaimed they're English knights and would not abandon their people. They then look over their shoulders for approval from Frances which she gives. Sebastian, not able to persuade them to run, wishes them luck. Edward tells him to tell Ciel that if anything happens to his sister, he won't forgive him. The butler promises to pass the message on to Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 20-23 Shortly, a shock ripples through the ship and he and his parents are shown appalled. Sebastian says it was impossible and runs to the first class deck, followed by Edward. After scrutinizing the pieces of ice on the ship, Edward realizes that the ship had crashed into icebergs.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 56, page 5-6 Afterwards, he and his parents arrive in the first class lounge, saving the people there from the invading Bizarre Dolls. They encourage them to don't give up.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, page 6 Ciel, Sebastian, Elizabeth, and Snake find him at the life boats yelling at men who would take seats away from women and children. He is overjoyed to see his sister safe and notices her carrying her sword and realizes that she must have fought, saying that it must have been hard for her. Ciel apologizes for being useless and Edward agrees but says that he'll save the lecture for later and urges them to hurry into the lifeboats. However, Ciel asks him to allow Snake on the life boats in his place since he still have some business to finish on the ship, and Edward agrees. When Ciel and Sebastian starts to depart, he leaves Elizabeth and Snake in Edward's hands. Edward then tells Ciel that he doesn't have to come back since he'll be fine not having to give his cute little sister to Ciel as his bride. Ciel smirks and says that he'll make sure he comes back alive then.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 26-30 He later is seen on a life boat with his unconscious sister and Snake. He hears Sebastian killing the surviving Bizarre Dolls and tells the one manning the boat to go back in case there are survivors. However, the man refuses because it is too dangerous. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 65, page 25-26 Quotes *(To Ciel) "I still haven't acknowledged you as my brother-in-law, ok! So get off of her already!" *"I was supposed to escort her!" *(To Sebastian) "Be sure to tell Ciel, that if anything happens to my sister I won't forgive him!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, page 23 *(To Ciel) "I'll be fine not having to give you my cute little sister as a bride." *"We are English knights. We protect the weak."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, page 22 *"Out of the way! Women and children first! You dare call yourselves English gentlemen?" Trivia *He shares the same first name as King Edward and Edward Aberline, in which those both of them are anime-only characters. *Edward is the only one in his family that hasn't yet accepted Ciel as part of the Midford family. References Navigation Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Midford Household Category:Ship Voyage Arc